fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Another One
Another One is the sixth episode in the first season of Fantendo Now. It is the sixth episode overall. Synopsis Unten finds another Beorn. Transcript ANOTHER ONE Written by Exotoro Leah and Unten sit in a coffee shop. Leah seems bored while Unten seems frustrated. :Unten: When is she coming with the coffee? :Leah: Trust me, that's shit's overhyped. I can get the same effects if I think about X-Ray for five minutes. :Unten: You get energized about thinking about X-Ray? A waitress sets down two coffee cups. She tilts her glasses as she looks at the two and then goes to head back. Leah sips her coffee before immediately spitting it out onto Unten's face. :Leah: What the fuck is this shit? I asked for a Pumpkin Spice Latte! Waitress comes over. :Waitress: We told you ma'am, we only have Pumpkin Spice during the fall months. It's summer. :Leah: I didn't hear squat! :Unten: Leah come on, don't do this... :Waitress: I told you like three times! :Leah: Well it's clear I wanted it badly so why didn't you give me it?! :Waitress: I'll give you a war you won't believe... Waitress grabs cup to check. :Waitress: Leah! Leah punches the waitress as Unten gets out of his chair and just starts walking out as customers watch the fight. :Manager: Morgan! What the hell! The waitress (Morgan) looks up and then continues punching Leah who kicks her in the stomach. ---- Unten sips at the coffee as he heads down Sakeena's neighborhood. He sees something he hasn't seen before... a man hole cover in a grassy area. He sets the coffee down as he finds the iron rung ladder. :Unten: Hmm. Unten climbs down the ladder which gets increasingly darker and darker. Eventually he gets to the bottom and can't see anything. :Unten: Ack! Unten rubs his foot. It's apparent he stubbed his stub foot on something. He feels around the walls, accidentally flicking on a light switch. Something scampers away as the lights go on. :Unten: What was that? Unten looks behind the boxes to find what seems to be a... Beorn? Yeah, an orange Beorn wearing glasses and a couple of belts. :Unten: Hi? The orange Beorn hisses. :Unten: I'm not an enemy! :Orange Beorn: Not enemy? :Unten: Not an enemy. :Orange Beorn: Not enemy. :Unten: Gee, it kind of reeks in here. Do you wanna... see the outside world? The Orange Beorn can't seem to comprehend him. :Unten: Outside of here? :Orange Beorn: Out... side? :Unten: Come on, I'll show you! Just follow me up this ladder... The orange Beorn follows Unten up the ladder and looks at the outside world with complete amazement. :Orange Beorn: Ladder? :Unten: No, this is outside. :Orange Beorn: Outside... The orange Beorn lays down and looks around in splendor. Unten sits down next to her. :Unten: You ever seen out here? The orange Beorn doesn't respond but just watches as the clouds go by. :Unten: It's pretty nice, yeah? Unten sips on the coffee as the Orange Beorn smiles. ---- Sakeena sits at home with Palmman. She is typing up a fanfiction while Palmman proof-reads. :PalmMan: Might wanna fix that last sentence by deleting it... :Sakeena: But that's when X-Ray is supposed to kiss Strafe. It makes no sense otherwise! :PalmMan: That was my point. Unten knocks on the door and then just enters in like five seconds later. :Unten: Guys, you'll never believe what I found! :Sakeena: The story I didn't back up and got deleted? :Unten: No, that deserves to stay gone. I found another Beorn! :Sakeena: Another Beorn? :PalmMan: Another Beorn?! :Unten: Another Beorn! Here she comes now. The orange Beorn crawls in. :Sakeena: Huh. :PalmMan: I imagined she would be a lot more... well less... feral? :Sakeena: Wow... just got a new character idea! What if there was another Beorn with a bunch of cyborg parts and he had a really edgy past! Oh wow, this is the best idea I've ever had! :Unten: You mean Netnu? Sakeena looks at him really disappointed. :Sakeena: Well, all the good ideas have been taken already, I suppose... what's her name? :Unten: Ah jeez, what is her name? What's your name? Sakeena's mom comes with in groceries. :Sakeena's Mom: Had to go get groceries in like three different stores. None of them carried Fennel. :Orange Beorn: Fee-nnee? :Unten: Fenne? :Fenne: Fenne. :Sakeena's Mom: Sakeena, you didn't say another one was going to stay here! :Sakeena: I don't know if she is. :Unten: Why not? :Sakeena: She's a wild animal basically... I mean no offense but like... she's literally chewing on PalmMan's leg. PalmMan looks down. :PalmMan: Oh! :Unten: I get what you're saying but this is huge! There's another Beorn! :Sakeena's Mom: Oh this is one of those Adam and Eve scenarios, right? Sakeena said something about being the last Beorn or something... Unten realizes what she's saying. :Unten: I didn't even... hmm. :PalmMan: Oh yeah that's right, she's... and you're a... and considering the circumstances of your race... :Unten: Ah jeez... I'm not sure about this. :Sakeena: Why not? :Unten: I don't want... jeez. Okay. :Sakeena: You guys are the last ones left. You kind of have to... :Unten: I know but... Unten looks at Fenne who is curling up on the carpet. :Sakeena's Mom: I'll be in the kitchen if you need me! ---- Strafe sits down and pulls out a flip phone with a keyboard. Unten enters the room. :Strafe: What's up? :Unten: A lot... :Strafe: Okay, well you never come to me for anything so I'm not sure what you want. :Unten: Okay, so I was walking home when I found this tunnel and in that tunnel I found another Beorn. :Strafe: Neat-o. :Unten: Strafe, it's a girl. :Strafe: Oh. :Unten: I mean, you get what I'm saying here? :Strafe: Well, what's really the issue here? :Unten: Agh, I dunno. She's not exactly... "civilized?" :Strafe: So? :Unten: Well, can't really talk to her. I don't think she's said a word that wasn't said before. :Strafe: Look, relationships are never gonna be easy. :Unten: But I don't even know how to teach English or anything like that! I just... I don't want to force anything. :Strafe: Like how you felt forced about everything else in your life? :Unten: I didn't think about it that way. :Strafe: Well, I mean, the prophecy... stopping Six... I get you. :Unten: That makes sense I guess. :Strafe: I dunno, you'll just have to figure it out on your own. ---- Unten goes to Leah who has a bag of ice on her head and is muttering stuff about Morgan. :Unten: Can I talk to you about a girl I met? It's weird, she just came from underground, but like... it's a female beorn. :Leah: Oh man, you fucking suck at this shit. Just go up and talk to her like a person, like I did with my girlfriend Xerox. :Unten: Helpful advice from Leah? :Leah: When have I not given you good advice? :Unten: You've never given me good advice. :Leah: Yeah I have! Remember that time when your son Nemo went missing and I told you to just keep swimming? :Unten: Leah... that was a movie. ---- Unten sits with Fenne at a table. :Unten: Fenne, I need you to talk to me. :Fenne: Talk to me. Unten bangs his head on the table. :Fenne: Unten? :Unten: Wait a second, I didn't say that... she's learning! ---- Rachel is cutting up a zucchini with a knife when the phone rings. She picks it up and puts it by her shoulder. :Unten: Hey, it's me, Unten. :Rachel: Where have you been Unten? Figured you would come back here. What, do you not like me now? :Unten: Hoo... no, that's not it. Just figured I could use sometime alone. :Rachel: Where are you anyway? :Unten: Seattle. :Rachel: What are you doing in Seattle? :Unten: It's just where me, Strafe, and PalmMan ended up. :Rachel: Alright... where are you guys in Seattle? :Unten: Living at some muslim girl's house... I didn't exactly call to tell you where I was but whatever. :Rachel: What did you call me about? :Unten: Kind of a long story but there's another Beorn amoung us now. :Rachel: Neat, I guess. You're the last one, right? So now you've got a friend. :Unten: You're assuming it's a male, right? :Rachel: Oh, now I get why you called. :Unten: Could you help me out, I guess? I'm just not sure about this whole thing. :Rachel: Can't say I've ever been in the privilege of being in a Adam and Eve scenario before. :Unten: It's not a privilege, it's pure agony... I don't think she comprehends the situation and it just feels so awkward and I don't actually feel anything there. :Rachel: But it's "have babies or the race dies out" pretty much. :Unten: I guess that's what my problem is. :Rachel: Unten... look, i can't really say a lot that would help you out but if you don't feel that's the way you wanna go... don't go that way. That's all I can really say. I guess your race will die out... :Unten: Come on, don't say that. :Rachel: Look, all I'm saying is that if you feel like you don't want to be in something like that, you don't need to be. If you found one, there's probably more out there. :Unten: I guess. I just don't wanna feel... selfish about it? :Rachel: What's selfish about keeping your boundaries? :Unten: Well, the fate of a race hinges on that. :Rachel: And they're all dead. Unten pauses and then hangs up. Rachel puts the phone back in the charger and finishes cutting up the zucchini. ---- Unten walks into Leah taking blood samples from Fenne. :Unten: What the hell, Leah? :Leah: Relax, just getting some blood. :Unten: Yeah, that's what I'm concerned about. :Leah: Looks a little normal to me, honestly. I've seen you bleed and honestly it doesn't look anything like your blood. :Unten: What...? :Leah: Yeah, it's got all these black bits in there. I don't think it's natural... Leah shakes a vial of Fenne's blood. :Unten: Alright, hang on, let's compare. Unten put his arm out for Leah. Leah quickly stabs Unten with the needle and drains him, filling the vial. Fenne seems unsettled. :Leah: Yeah... they don't even seem close. Fenne's seems... artificial? :Unten: What? :Fenne: Arti-fical? :Leah: Yeah, that's you. :Unten: Wait... if Fenne's artificial then...? Huh? :Leah: Beats me, Fuzzy Lumpkins. Leah escorts Fenne out. Fenne doesn't understand what's going on while Leah shouts at her to leave. :Unten: What are you? Fenne runs away as Unten stands in the doorway, confused beyond belief. Leah walks back inside as Unten sits down on the porch and looks at the stars. THE END Characters *Unten *Leah Needlenam *Sakeena Kamel *Strafe *Rachel *Sakeena's Mom *Fenne (debut) *Morgan (debut) Trivia *No trivia available. Gallery Fenne.png|Fenne as she appears in the episode. Morgan.png|Morgan as she appears in the episode. Category:Fantendo Now